The Department of Cell Biology, Neurobiology and Anatomy consists of a dynamic mix of investigators with significant grant holdings reflecting a wide range of interests. Despite our current successes, future advances in research and in training of graduate students are potentially hampered by a lack of modern equipment-this shortcoming cannot be overstated. This request is to ensure our continued success by replacing our previous confocal microscope, a BioRad MRC-600 purchased in 1991. That instrument, which was available to other investigators, has now been reclaimed by the original P.I. for development purposes. Therefore, the Department seeks funds to purchase a Zeiss LSM510 laser scanning confocal microscope that is currently being leased. A modern confocal microscope will play a prominent role in the Department and will have a significant impact on current and future studies performed by its investigators and students. This new confocal microscope will serve as part of the Departmental Imagining CORE Facility (ICORE) directed by the co-Principal investigator, Dr. Wallace Ip. The ICORE was created in 1996 as a direct result of the efforts of the current chair of the Department, Dr. Peter Stambrook. Dr. Stambrook has agreed to commit Department funds ($60,000) as a cost-sharing vehicle. The department has also applied to the Ohio Board of Regents for an additional $60,000 towards the purchase of the LSM510. Dr. Stambrook has also committed funds for the purchase of a service contract on the instrument and salary for technical and training support. In summary, a new confocal microscope will enhance ongoing and future research at the University of Cincinnati by serving as part of a larger imaging facility open to the research community.